


Fangirl

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong fangirls over Seunghyun's Tazza 2 fanmeetThis was my first GTop written for GtotheTop8, originally posted on AFF on 8/5/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/800543/fangirl-bigbang-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GtotheTOP8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GtotheTOP8/gifts).



Jiyong stretched out in the back of the limo. The divider was up between him and the driver. He was fine after the accident- not even sore anymore- but Seunghyun still insisted on Jiyong coming with him everywhere.

 

As if Jiyong would argue.

 

He was dividing his time between Twitter (following Seunghyun's fan meet) and texting Seunghyun.

 

 

 

_You look so good in that suit. Even better out of it. ;)_

 

_Aw, you're arm wrestling a fan. She's so excited and you're so cute._

 

_Hope no one else notices that hickey. What am I saying? GToppers notice everything._

 

_The water, Hyun. What have I told you about that hgy4830-1j;sifgeuo_

 

_And your smile? hff892yr0g[lkbsva80=nvfeibfsfdfkldjdm,dlsdsd;dlfldkjdlkf_

 

_Shit, is there no way to delete these texts once I've sent them? Fuck/_

 

_Twitter is so much better for deleting things._

 

_Too bad I can't blame this on pain meds._

 

 

 

Jiyong forced himself to put his phone away. He tipped his hat over his face and sighed. God, could he be any more of a spastic fangirl?

 

Choi Seunghyun was his boyfriend. Of course he could. Seunghyun was going to think he was such a dork. Which, of course, he was. Seunghyun was too, but he still managed to be cool at the same time. Why couldn't Jiyong ever be cool? Ugh.

 

Jiyong knew the meeting was over by the sounds of screaming girls. They'd been screaming the whole time, but now it was loud and continuous. He sank lower into his seat.

 

 

 

Seunghyun joined him soon, grinning and a little warm.

 

“That went well!” he said, breathlessly. He must have jogged to the car. “Ji? You okay?” he asked as the car began to move.

 

Jiyong didn't answer.

 

“Babe?”

 

 

When Jiyong still wouldn't answer, Seunghyun sighed. He figured Jiyong was mad at him. He took his phone out, trying to figure out what he had done to irritate his boyfriend.

“Ji? Why do I have eight missed texts from you?”

 

Jiyong whimpered.

 

Seunghyun raised his eyebrows and read through the texts. His smile widened with each one until he thought his face would crack. He slid his phone into his pocket and moved to kneel in front of Jiyong. Seunghyun removed the hat and noticed his boyfriend was beet red.

 

He chuckled and kissed Jiyong's nose. “You're so cute when you fangirl over me.”

 

“Shut up,” Jiyong mumbled. “I'm such a dork.”

 

“But you're _my_ dork.”

 

Jiyong shrieked and tried to move away. Seunghyun laughed and cupped Jiyong's face, kissing him softly. Jiyong sighed and slumped into Seunghyun.

 

“Besides,” Seunghyun continued. “I'm already the cool one. So that leaves the role of dork to you.”

 


End file.
